tncfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanrika
Hanrika(Officially the Hanrikan Imperium) is a country located to the north of the Yatchlen and Ikos continents, it is located in the crossroads between the Xing sea and the northern seas. History The early years Hanrika for the longest time was a backwards country, ruled over by Feudal leaders and kings, barons and lords would keep each other in check. During this time the Hanrikan people laid the foundations of the modern kingdom, exploring the northern seas and finding people with which to trade, for weapons, food and technology. During this time the people of the kingdom were a mostly agrarian society working for the benefit of the elites who kept them in line only with the power of feudal millitias. The Popular Revolt The popular revolt was an event that happened approximately in 3467, during this period the militias who had been neglected by their barons and lords rebelled against feudal rule and used traded weapons and equipment to march on the capitol; Hariko, their mighty foreign made cannons felled the walls and their arms forced the King to make reforms. These included the formation of a parliament, losing the privileges of an absolute monarch and becoming a largely symbolic figure as not only theoretical head of state but also the head of the State religion Se-kah. It was the popular revolt that lead the way for the modern Imperium to become a modernised power in the world. After the revolt With the parliament largely running things with the upper class electing their delegates the kingdom vastly modernized, and since this point in history Hanrika has kept up to date (mostly) with the rest of the nation states of the world. Historically it has kept close ties with Rekota, who has aided their naval development and the state design bureaus of the Hanrikan state. During the steady expansion of the Hanrikan state the Colonial puppet of Xing was established on the territorial lands of the Hanrikan people. this has lead to many diplomatic problems with Nami and recently Arai, this only intensified since the discovery of Uranium in the region. Modern day The modern state of Hanrika, now Called the Imperium of Hanrika by its current king, Nostory. Has gained the territory of Xing from its puppet master in the DRA. Since its incorporation into the Imperium, has yielded large amounts of Uranium. While the Imperium itself currently uses largely Coal power plants it does plan on modernisation into nuclear power and a large expansion in both its Navy, Army and Air-force. However under the TRA (Territorial Redistribution Agreement) in which Hanrika gained the state of Xing, It is stipulated that the Imperium can only export uranium to the DRA, making the two states defacto allies for the time being. However regardless of what should have come from the Mesa Crisis of 3524 Hanrika has managed to maintain good diplomatic relations with a vast majority of the countries in the world. During the Mesa crisis of 3524 King Nostory did however have to fight the late leader of Eonus, the Imperiums principle supplier of oil. To keep the flow of oil into the country. The challenge was to a duel, the winner of which would have their demands enforced. On the fateful day of the duel, King Nostory, while engaged in the battle to the death with DeMorra, struck a lethal blow. And thus the oil flowed. Today the Imperium is in a state of peace and is currently undergoing a modernization of its infrastructure and military in all forms. Military Ground force The land forces of the Imperium are lead by Sergei Dolshkoi. Under his leadership the land forces of the Imperium have been vastly mechanized and expanded. Using the doctrines of armoured and mobile warfare, the forces still rely on a large core of tanks. Naval force The Hanrikan Royal Navy is currently lead by Admiral Ryslov. Under the leadership of Ryslov the naval forces of the Imperium have been focusing on expansion and modernization. Keeping a strong core of submarines for trade interdiction and harassment of enemy forces. Under the direction of Ryslov The current pride of the Hanrikan Royal Navy is the ''Nostoria ''the first and currently only supercarrier in the fleet. Recently expansion has been focusing on smaller screening vessels capable of operating independently of battle groups. This has lead to a deepening connection between the Hanrikans and Rekotans who have helped extensively in the design and construction of all the major vessels in the fleet. Soon capitol ships are expected to be constructed and used as a core of heavily armed and armoured ships. Air force The Hanrikan Air force is currently headed by Katyushi Krisnak. Under her leadership the forces of Hanrika have focused mainly on a supporting and defensive role towards the other branches of the armed forces and the state respectively. The first indigenous designs have been created under her leadership and the expansion of the principal airbase of the HAF is currently under progressive expansion. Category:Hanrika Category:Countries